


" I have a Cloak "

by sleepyranboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyranboo/pseuds/sleepyranboo
Summary: When Dream shows up unannounced, claiming Ranboo is his brother, Technoblade is there to protect and comfort him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 875





	" I have a Cloak "

**Author's Note:**

> cw // death, yelling
> 
> If Dream, Ranboo, or Technoblade state they are uncomfortable with this sort of work, I will take this down immediately! It's all set in the DREAMSMP universe btw!

It was a peaceful evening in the tundra. The snow was falling gracefully from the sky, coating the ground in a fluffy layer of white. Techno was curled by the fireplace, the crackling of said fire in his ears. Soft footsteps echoed throughout the house from where Ranboo was working below him. He was trading with villagers and repairing his tools all the while mumbling quietly to himself. It was nice, living with Ranboo and Phil. The house was normally quiet, which was a stark contrast to the state of the home when Tommy lived there. It wasn’t that he hated Tommy, that wasn’t it at all. The voices knew that, and so did Techno. Tommy just...he wasn’t the best person to live with. Loud, messy, a literal gremlin, as well as other things. Now that he was gone, replaced by Ranboo, everything had changed for the better. Techno and Ranboo had been spending a lot of time together. More than Techno would like to admit. The younger would always follow him around, asking what he was doing or to help him, his little tail waving back and forth with anticipation. Truly, he was a great help. Techno may have even gone as far as to call him his student, maybe even a friend. The voices liked Ranboo too. 

With a newfound feeling of serenity and a loud sigh, Techno felt himself sink deeper into the couch, his cloak bunching up in thick ruffles along the edge of the couch. His eyelids were beginning to flutter closed, tired from the day’s work. Just before he was able to drift into a deep sleep, there was a loud hammering at the door. Someone was here. 

Techno shot up from his spot on the couch, the voices pounding through his skull like bolts of lightning going into his brain. 

**‘DANGER. DANGER. KILL. DANGER. CAREFUL.’**

With meticulous steps, Techno made his way to the door and gradually pulled it open. He heard shuffling from behind him, but that was the least of Techno’s concerns. In front of him stood Dream, a book clutched so tightly in his hands that his knuckles were going white. His eyes were glistening with an unreadable emotion, his nose scrunched with obvious dismay. 

“Where’s my b-brother?” Dream’s words were harsh, cutting through the cold, snowy air like a heated blade. Tears pooled in his eyes as the broken words fell from his lips, hands beginning to shake, the book still held tightly between fingers. “Where is he? Where’s R-Ranboo?” Eyes widening, Techno heard a small gasp from behind him, choosing to ignore it once again to focus on the issue at hand. Ranboo was Dream’s brother? There’s no way…

“You’re lying, right? You don’t look anything alike and he’s like...an enderman.” Techno inquired, staring directly into Dream’s eyes. The only response he got was Dream shaking his head before pushing the book into Techno’s hands. 

“The last page...that’s me. I wrote that.” Rapidly flipping through the book to the last page, he began to observe the note scrawled into the paper crudely with a piece of lead. 

_ Ranboo, _

_ By the time you read this, I will be gone and you’ll have forgotten me. This book is the one I made for you on your 12th birthday, and I just wanted you to have something from me. If by chance you read this, I promise I’m out there somewhere. I just needed you away from this place, from this violence, and from me. Stay safe.  _

_ Love, your older brother, _

_ Dream _

Mouth hung open, Techno’s eyes trailed from the words on the page back to Dream’s face. He couldn’t help the small gasp that left his mouth. Tears dribbled softly down Dream’s face, his fists still clenched tightly together at his sides. So Dream wasn’t lying. 

“I s-sent away my kid brother t-to p-protect him...f-from me...a-and I...I d-didn’t think it was him..be-cause my brother w-was a human. Fl-uffy blond hair and g-green eyes and he w-was th-is tiny lit-tle guy...I carried h-him around everywhere. And he...g-god what h-happened to him...wh-ere is he p-please...c-can I t-talk to him?” Dream’s words were so broken, so full of agony that Techno couldn’t even understand what it must feel like. His mouth slowly began to open, to respond, to tell him that Ranboo was just downstairs. A soft shove moved him away from the door, catching him off guard, the words on the tip of his tongue locked away in his head, never to leave it. 

“You wanted to see me?” Ranboo’s voice surprised him. So that’s what the shuffling behind him was. The enderman hybrid had heard everything. “You wanted to see me now after all this time? I don’t even remember you.” His words were sharp, packed with a venom Techno has never heard in words before. There was so much emotion in his voice, just as much as Dream’s. Techno’s head was starting to spin, with the emotions, and with the voices screaming in his head. 

**‘PROTECT RANBOO. HELP. YELL AT DREAM. PROTECT RANBOO. HELP.’**

“I’ve spent so long trying to remember my past with my awful memory that I don’t even know how old I am, and you mean to tell me that it’s your fault? You sent me away? If I was truly your brother, and you cared about me, why did you send me away? What did I do...what did I do to deserve this?! I can’t remember my age, I can’t remember who my friends are sometimes, and now…only to find it was your fault?! And I’m not even a hybrid? I don’t know anything about myself, and it’s all because of you?” As he spoke, Ranboo’s words became more broken, voice occasionally getting caught in his throat from his violent outburst of emotions. In all honestly, Techno was speechless. Before he even had the chance to think, Ranboo spoke again. 

“Y-You left me...a-alone...w-with n-o one...and I-I can still h-hear your s-stupid v-voice in m-my head, tel-ling me I’m a b-bad person...t-that I’ve h-hurt people… but you know w-what? You’ve h-hurt so m-many people t-that I-I do-n’t care what I’ve done! I-I don’t want to l-listen to you. I-I don’t w-want to r-remember my ch-ildhood if you were in i-it.” Dripping with cruelty and outrage, Ranboo’s voice was far from what it normally was. He was broken. 

“W-Wait R-Ranb-oo...I-I...please le-t’s talk this o-out…” Dream tried to speak, he really did, but he was interrupted by a deep screech, that of an enderman. It wasn’t just any enderman though. The noise came from Ranboo. Just then did Techno notice the purple particles circling the kid still standing in front of him. Oh shit. Dream angered him. 

“Y-You’re an awful brot-her...and y-you know what, D-Dream? T-Techno is m-more of a b-rother to me t-than you e-ever w-ere!” His words were pump full of hatred, causing the voices in Techno’s head to start crying out, louder than they ever have. 

**‘PROTECT. MOVE RANBOO. GET DREAM OUT. HELP. PROTECT. COMFORT. HELP YOUR LITTLE BROTHER.’**

“Alright, that’s enough from you Dream. Leave my property. Now.” Techno felt himself stepping in front of Ranboo, his arms crossing firmly against his chest. 

“And what if I-I d-don’t?”

“I’ll kill you.”

“Y-Yea, of fucking c-course you will.” 

Reaching down towards his belt, Techno pulled out his crossbow, putting it directly between Dream’s eyes. Dream, though, didn’t move an inch. 

“Dream, if you’ve learned one thing about me, just one, you should know to never, ever, under any circumstance, doubt me. Never come back here or I’ll kill you on sight. And as a bonus… **never hurt my little brother again.** ”

He pulled the trigger of his crossbow, a firework going right into Dream’s head. A loud whimper was heard behind him as Dream’s body fell to the floor before disappearing and teleporting back to his spawn. 

**[DREAM WAS KILLED BY TECHNOBLADE USING ROCKET LAUNCHER]**

With a satisfied smirk, Techno swiftly put his crossbow away before closing the door, his attention pulled to the pile of limbs curled on the couch. It was Ranboo. Hands flailing in front of his face, the particles around Ranboo got larger and more vibrant, panicked gurgling coming from somewhere within him. The tears sliding down his cheeks caused the skin on Ranboo’s face to begin sizzling quietly, alarming Techno greatly. With hurried steps, Techno now stood in front of Ranboo, simply watching as the teen broke down. Techno didn’t know what to do, his feet glued to the floor, his body as frozen as ice. As Techno looked down at him, he saw a vision of himself when he was younger. Curled in on himself and sobbing quietly into his knees, he remembers Phil finding him like that. He remembers Phil opening his arms, pulling Techno to his chest, and wrapping his soft wings around Techno’s small form. Every time Techno was upset, bitter, or just down in the dumps, Phil would always be there to hug him and let him know everything was okay. 

Techno was snapped back to reality as a small hiccup left Ranboo’s mouth, his hands now pulling at the tufts of hair on his head. 

“T-Techno i-it h-h-hurts…” Ranboo’s voice was so very broken, broken to a point of no repair. Techno’s heart shatters, the voices in his head screaming, yelling, and crying at him

**‘HELP. HELP RANBOO. HUG. COMFORT. HELP. HUG.’**

In that moment, Techno decides that the voices are right. With a ginger hand, he pulled his red cloak off his shoulders before seating himself next to Ranboo on the couch. 

“Uh...Comfort isn’t exactly my thing but uh...when I was little, Phil used to hug me with his wings to help calm me down...and I d-don’t have wings…. but I do have a cloak.” Techno’s words came out softer than he intended, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, listening to what the voices had to say. With slight hesitation, Techno held his arms open, tilting his head slightly to gently invite Ranboo into his arms. Deliberately, Ranboo uncurled himself, gradually crawling into Techno’s embrace. It took a good 5 minutes to find a comfortable position, and it was awkward, but it was worked. Ranboo’s face was hidden in Techno’s shoulder, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Techno’s torso. The back of Techno’s shirt was gripped in Ranboo’s fists, pulling the fabric tight atop Techno’s chest. Techno, on the other hand, had his legs positioned in criss-cross apple sauce, cradling the boy in his arms. Before Techno was able to hug back, he grabbed the silky red cloak and draped it around Ranboo’s shoulders, wrapping it tightly around his shaking shoulders. 

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Techno spoke softly before hugging Ranboo back. The teen was completely hidden away in Techno’s cloak, the older only being able to listen as silent whimpers came from Ranboo, muffled by Techno’s shoulder. There they sat for a long while, Ranboo trying his hardest to compose himself. Over time, his bawling turned to quiet blubbering and sniffles. His tears soaked into Techno’s shirt, but Techno found himself not caring. The soft snoring coming from the boy in his lap confirmed this fact. He knew that he needed to talk to Ranboo about everything he said to Dream, about his memory loss, about the voices, but now wasn’t the time. His job now to sit here and provide physical support. A modest smile crept onto his face as he looked down at Ranboo, the voices in his head telling him everything he needed to know. 

**_‘GOOD. SAFE. HE IS SAFE. GOOD. PLEASE SLEEP NOW.’_ **

Techno let his eyes slip closed, choosing to ignore as his legs began to fall asleep and the wet spot on his shirt. He and Ranboo were safe, and that was all he cared about. Listening to the soft breathing of the boy in his lap, Techno let himself fall into a deep sleep.

  
  
  
  


Phil swung the door open, expecting to find Techno reading, Ranboo sat at the dinner table with a notebook in his hands. When Phil trudged through the door, he didn’t expect to see his two boys curled on the couch asleep, Ranboo curled into Techno. Phil felt himself beam at the sight, his eyes softening. 

“I’ve raised him well.” And with those simple words, Phil retired to his room, being as quiet as he could as to not disturb his boys. 


End file.
